Coming Back
by BELLAnEDWARD4eva
Summary: Bella has a one night stand with Edward. Then she moved to New York for a job, only to find out she is pregnant with his baby. A year later she has to come back to be the maid of honor for Alice, but how does she explain the baby with Edward's green eyes?
1. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I also realize that the beginning of this story is somewhat similar to another fanfic out there that I read, bur rest assured this one is going to go in a completely different direction

A/N: Another thing, this story will be told between both Bella and Edward, however for the first two chapters there will be a lot of back and forth so keep up! Also, I am going make sure that none of my chapters are less than 1,000 words, as I don't really like those fics that are so damn short, cause I usually skim most of it and only read the dialogue LOL, that means I probably wouldn't read this.

The Party

BPOV

"Come on Bella, you need to get ready. People will be here soon!" Alice called down the hall. You see Alice decided to host a graduation party, as we had just graduated from Washington University. I was really not up to this, as I have a plane to catch tomorrow afternoon, as I had already gotten a job in New York, and I needed to get settled. However, Alice would not let me skip her party, so I got dressed. God, what I do for my roommate. This was going to be torture, having to socialize, be around people I hardly know. I would much rather stay in my room with a book, or better yet finish packing.

"Get your butt out here Bella, people are going to show up soon!" Alice shouted. So, I came out of my room. The apartment was all decked out in the school colors. There were snacks and drinks set up on a table. Alice had some music playing, I am not sure what it was. Then there was a knock on the door, ah and the torture starts.

Alice opened the door, "EDWARD!!" she shrieked. Shit. Shit! SHIT!! I did not think he was going to be here. This is soo not good. Here was the guy I had been in love with ever since I met him, he was also Alice's twin brother. However there was no chance of there being an "us" with him. He has a girlfriend, some daughter of a friend of the family, who he had been seeing for the past four years. I think her name was Tanya…

"Hey Alice. I came a little early to see if you needed any help setting up?"

"No, I already have it all set up, but you can talk with Bella, while I change." No, no, no. Now I have to sit down with HIM, alone. Crap. Alice went down the hall to her room, I sat down on the couch.

EPOV

SHIT. I was hoping someone else would be here, or maybe Alice would have something for me to do, so I could sneak glances at Bella.

I have been in love with Bella since I don't know when, but it's been along time. Watching her grow up, sleeping over my house in Alice's room, then all three of us going to the same college, and Bella would come to almost every family function. But I couldn't have her, she was untouchable, she is my sister's best friend, and there was no way to know if she even feels remotely the same as I do. So I did what I had to, I started dating the daughter of a family friend, because it seemed to please my parents, but whenever I kissed her I imagined I was kissing Bella.

I was using all my willpower to stop myself from going over to that couch and kissing her brains out.

"So, how is Tanya?" Why did she have to ask about her? How the hell was I suppose to know how she was? Oh right she was my supposed girlfriend. However, I haven't seen her for a few months now, I only saw her during vacations, as she went to some school in California. I guess she was tired of Washington.

"She was good the last time I saw her."

"When was that?"

"Spring Break"

"Oh, really?" then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" we both said at the same time. I was the one who actually opened the door since I was still standing next to it, as I hadn't moved since I came in. It was a bunch of friends of Alice. Alice came out of her room and ran down the hall to hug all of her friends. I moved out of the way, and ended up being forced onto the couch next to Bella.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked Bella, because I knew I could sure use something to take the edge off having to sit right next to the girl I had been fawning over for the majority of my life.

"Yeah, could you get me a wine cooler? They are in the fridge." So I went and got her a wine cooler and a beer for myself. I passed her the wine cooler, and our fingers touched. I felt that spark, the one I always felt whenever I touched her skin, her delicate alabaster soft smooth skin. I downed the content of my beer. I think I saw Bella doing the same.

"I think I am going to get another one. Would you like one?" Wow, Bella could sure drink.

"Yeah, that would be great." I still felt like crap. I needed to loosen up a little bit more. She came back with another beer and wine cooler. I took it and downed it as fast as I could. She moved closer to me. Oh god.

BPOV

I decided to let myself loose. It's not like he would see me again. Tomorrow I would be gone, and by the way he was downing those beers, I don't think he would remember. I moved closer, and put my hand on his lap. I saw his eyes move down to the hand I had on his lap. I looked up into his eyes, and for some reason I think I saw that love I have always had for him in his eyes, not reflected back, but radiating from him.

I started leaning in, and I think he started leaning in to, but I closed my eyes and kissed him. It was everything I ever thought it would be. I could taste the cherry Chap Stick he wore, how smooth, and luscious his lips were. I felt him kiss me back. I allowed my hands to run through those bronze locks, his hair was so smooth and silky. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer. I could feel how excited he was. We continued making out until I had to pull away to get some air.

"I am so sorry. That was completely out of line" bull shit, that was the most amazing thing ever and I would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Kiss me again." He said, and before I could move to kiss him he already had his lips on mine. This time I was ready for it, I allowed my tongue to run along his lips, asking to be allowed in, and he graciously allowed me access.

EPOV

This was amazing. I loved the feel of her tongue in my mouth; it was everything I ever hoped it would be. I never wanted it to end, but I knew as I became dizzy that eventually we would have to breathe. As we broke apart for the second time, I became increasingly aware of the people around us, because as we were kissing I completely forgot that I was in my sister's apartment, on her couch, during her graduation party. If we were to continue our activities we should move somewhere more private.

"Is there somewhere else we could go to be alone?"

BPOV

After he said those words I could feel my heart start racing. I knew it wasn't just the words but the way he said them, in a seductive husky deep melodic way. I thought my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

I wanted to respond, but I found myself incapable of speech, so I just took his hand and lead him to my room.

And now its time to review if you wanna find out what happens in Bella's room!!!


	2. Life Changing Night

A/N: OMG I love all the ppl out there adding the story to their favorites. I am however upset with the ratio of reviewers to people who have read the story. Soo this will be the sex from EPOV, if you want Bella's POV then I am gonna need to see some more reviews, cause I know that's one factor for me when I decide to read a fic. I wanna kno that other ppl like it too enough to leave a review. And as an incentive, I will make the next chapter extra long if I get twice as many reviews for this chapter as I did the first one.

Life Changing Night

EPOV

My heart was racing. I had only been waiting for this for my entire life. Now, as we entered her room I noticed it was fairly bare, just some boxes in the corner, a bare dresser, and the one thing I have wanted to be on since puberty, her bed. To my great surprise I was about to get just that, as she sat own on the bed and pulled me on top of her.

The look in her eyes filled with lust asking me to kiss her, then her lips looked just so delectable, I had to do as her eyes commanded. We continued out make out session with less restraint now that we knew no one was watching. I kissed her lips had my tongue dance with hers as I let my hands run through her soft brown hair. Then I moved my mouth down hr jaw, to her neck. I wanted to kiss every inch of her skin.

As I stared moving further down, Bella began to unbutton the front of her shirt, anticipating my direction, and now wanting me to have to stop. I had made it all the way down to her navel, when she pulled off her shirt completely followed quickly by her bra.

My mind shut down. I must have looked like a complete fool gaping at her breasts. I had always imagined what they might look like, but that image was no where near the perfection that was before me now.

"Is there something wrong?"

It was then I realized how long I had been gaping like an idiot. I saw the amazing blush that ran up her cheeks, showing her embarrassment. I had to prove to her there was no reason for her to be self conscious; however, my mouth could not move to form any words of comfort. So I did the next best thing, I showed her how much I adored her.

I put my lips right above her right breast, while I had my left hand massage the other. Then I had my other hand run itself down her spine, causing her to shiver and her nipples to harden even more. That caused my dick to twitch, knowing how I could affect her with such a simple touch.

I loved the way her back arched bringing herself closer to me, and then her hands were behind my head pulling me even closer. She allowed me to continue my menstruations, constantly switching from one breast to the other, licking, sucking, and showing my affection, her moaning all the while, occasionally letting my name spill from her lips. Until Bella was tires of having her hands run over my shirt.

"The shirt must come off" her voice was dripping with desire, and then she yanked my shirt up over my head. Her hands then became greedy running themselves over my abs, and every other inch of skin that was now exposed. I loved the feel of her bare hands exploring my body. I wanted her to familiarize herself, as I was doing with her.

Then she did something I was not expecting at all. She moved her hands down my chest until they reached my pants, and she began to release my raging erection from its prison in my pants.

"Bella, are you sure this is something you want to do?" I asked, secretly chanting in my head 'please say yes, please say yes' as I did not think myself capable of stopping what was the most amazing night of my life. Unfortunately I saw her face turn bright red; I must have done something wrong. SHIT. The worst part was I didn't know what it was.

She began stammering "I… don't you… do you?" OHHH, this massive light bulb just clicked on above my head. I took hold of her chin having her look directly into my eyes.

"Of course _I_ do Bella, but I want to make sure this is something _you_ want" I said quickly reassuring her that I wanted this as much as was possible. I wanted to leave her in no doubt of what I wanted, but if it wasn't I would use every ounce of my strength to stop.

"I do" she whispered. I couldn't help but kiss her again. Then she began to push down my pants along with my boxers, so I went to work on her pants. I could not let her take off every article of clothing, I was a gentleman, I would not make her do all the work.

I took a huge breath of air, as the coldness touched my erection, and then a low moan, as it was replaced by the heat of Bella's hand. She pulled it gently forward, leading me to her entrance and just as my tip touched her there I felt how much she desired me, she rubbed mu tip up and down allowing it to feel all of the wetness that and accumulated before gently putting her hand over my backside and pushing me in.

It was then I felt like I was in heaven. I could not be really experiencing this. I must have died from alcohol poisoning or something. Has a person ever had alcohol poisoning from drinking two beers? If not I think I was the first. She was so tight and wet, and I don't know how to describe it. It was as though we were made for each other we fit so perfectly.

I was surprised I was able to keep myself from cumming, but I couldn't let this feeling end so soon. My hips began jerking on their own, while my lips went to kiss every inch of skin they could find. I felt Bella's hands make their way up and down my back, which made me thrust into her harder.

"Oh my god Bella. You feel so amazing" I managed to get out in breathy moans in between kisses.

"You feel even better" She let out al as one breathy moan. I could feel her tightening, as I moved faster. I could feel myself reaching the edge too.

"Edward…" she warned, letting me know how close she was, even though she didn't need to, I could feel it. I quickened my pace going as fast as I could I wanted us both to feel that release that was so close.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear, and that did it for me. I exploded inside her, feeling this numbing sensation through out my entire body, which caused her walls to erupt around me sucking out every drop of cum I had. This had to be the best night of my life. I laid her gently onto the bed as I removed myself from her, and cuddled up behind her pulling her back close to my chest.

"I love you too" I whispered back, moving to see the expression on her face as I told her the words I had been dying to tell her since I met her, only to find her sleeping peacefully.

I realized many things that night. I had to break up with Tanya, after being with Bella; there was no one else that could compare. Secondly, I had to let Bella know how much I loved her when she was conscious. And finally, that I wanted to be with Bella for the rest of my life.

A/N: ok ppls I know this was kinda short, but hey it's only been one day, and it is more than 1,000 words just like I promised. So now is the time where you review, and I start working on this chapter from Bella's perspective. I currently have 6 reviews for chapter one, so I am expecting at least 12 for chapter two, if you guys wanna see chapter three. So go click on that little button and say something anything I'm begging you! If you are good I may give you a naked Edward to have your way with!!!


	3. Together Alone

A/N: Ok, I just wanna make one thing clear. Edward isn't really cheating on Tanya. Remember they have a long distance relationship, and he hasn't seen her for like two months. College Spring break happens in mid march usually, and graduation takes place in May. The only reason he is dating her now, is so that Bella has this conflict of not living up to the standards set by Tanya.

Together Alone

BPOV

I could have sworn my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I had only imagined having Edward in my room like a bazillion times. I watched as his eyes moved over my room, which was now basically empty. I wonder what he thought of what he saw. However, now was not the time to find out. I had brought him here for a reason. I brought him over towards the bed with such force that he would fall over on top of me.

I loved this view. Having him look down at me with those lust filled eyes, now if only he would kiss me to make this moment perfect. Then it was like he could read my mind as he leaned down to kiss me with his full luscious lips. I liked being able to wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer to me as we locked lips. I never wanted him to leave my side.

Then he moved his lips from mine, having them trail down toward my breasts, but then I realized the fabric from my shirt would get in the way. So I started unbuttoning it, I didn't want his lips to leave my skin for a second. It felt so amazing. I didn't know how I survived so long without the feel of his lips.

I felt his lips travel all the way down to the beginning of my pants. I wasn't ready to go there. Yet. I wanted my breasts to get some attention first. So I took off my shirt and quickly undid my bra and threw it to the floor. Edward just gaped at me. I watched hoping maybe he would say something or do something to prove he had not just been turned into a statue. But after a little bit I was beginning to become self conscious, so I decided to say something.

"Is there something wrong?" He just blinked.

Oh crap. He didn't want to have sex; he just wanted to make out. Maybe he wasn't ready for this. Maybe he realized I am no Tanya. I felt the blush cover my face, as I realized how undesirable I was. I looked down with shame. I could never measure up to his expectations. Then something I was not at all expecting happened. My breasts were assaulted by Edwards lips.

I could feel his lips, and hands everywhere on my skin. It felt so good. Then one of his hands ran down my spine causing me to arch up presenting myself more to his lips. It also caused a shiver to run along the surface of my skin, and I could feel my nipples hardening even more even though I thought that was impossible.

He was so tender, and gentle. It felt amazing. I could hear myself moaning in pleasure, not even remembering doing so. I was completely focused on the attention Edward was giving me. I think I even said his name a few times, but who wouldn't it's such a sexy name, EDWARD, mmmm.

I then bent my head down to watch him as he cared for my body, and realized he was still wearing a shirt. This was unacceptable, and so even though I was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing, I had to take his shirt off. I wanted to be able to explore his torso like he was doing with mine. I had my hands run down to the edge of the shirt.

"The shirt must come off" I said quickly before yanking it up over his head. Now It was me to was gaping like an idiot. I took one look at those perfect abs, the ones I had not seen since we went to the beach back when I was 17, and they did not look anything like they did now. Abs I find are one of the sexiest places of the male anatomy. I just had to touch. I let my hands urn up and down feeling how they flexed. Oh god, I think I was becoming brain dead. I allowed my hand to roam over his body, as my brain did not know what to do with this god like man before me. Then somehow my hands made their way to the button on his pants, I guess my body wanted to have this man, and since my brain wasn't going to do anything my hands would.

"Bella, are you sure this is something you want to do?" That brought me crashing back to reality. He would not want me. I felt again that sting of rejection, as the blush creped back up my face. I was so embarrassed. I had to say something.

"I… don't you… do you?" was all my brain was able to articulate. Then I saw a smile appear on his face. He thought my mumbling like an idiot was funny, which caused my face to heat up even more. I looked away. I could not face him. I had just exposed the both of us. What would make me think he would want to have sex with such a plain Jane like me?

It was then that I felt his hand take hold of my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. That was when he said the last thing I expected to come from his mouth. "Of course _I_ do Bella, but I want to make sure this is something _you_ want." Oh god. He wanted me. HE, Edward Cullen, wanted to have sex with ME, Bella Swan. It was then I realized I needed to assure him that this was the only thing I have ever wanted to do.

"I do" I said in the strongest voice I could muster, which in this situation wasn't much of anything but a whisper. Then I felt his lips crash down onto mine, and then all nervousness was forgotten. I continued taking off his pants and boxers, and I got to see him standing at attention. Holy Shit, I want that now. It was then I realized Edward had taken off my pants for me while I took his off. I took hold of his hardness, gently leading it to the place it was most wanted.

I wanted to make him aware of how much I wanted him, and had his erection glide all of the wetness he had caused, before placing my hand on his lower back pushing him deep into my folds. I could have sworn there were fireworks. It felt like the greatest thing I had ever felt, most likely having to do with the fact that of the two people I had had now had sex with, he was the biggest.

I felt his hips start rocking pushing himself in and out, which in itself was an amazing feeling which was made better by Edward running his lips over every inch of my skin his lips could reach. It was then my hand began roaming over his back continuing their exploring, and running along his spine, which caused him to thrust into me every inch of himself.

"Oh my god Bella. You feel so amazing" He whispered between kisses. Ha, he though I felt amazing, that was nothing compared to how he felt to me. This was the greatest thing I have ever experienced. I was having sex with the man I love for the first time.

"You feel even better" I whispered back into his ear, which resulted in him thrusting into me really hard again. God that felt good.

I could feel myself about to reach that climax, even though I didn't want it to end. "Edward…" I warned, He had to climax with me. I loved this man, and cumming together would just make this moment perfection. I could feel him thrusting into me faster, and I could feel my climax coming closer. He had to know how much this moment meant to me, and how much he meant to me.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear. Then I felt him spilling into my depths, which caused me to orgasm as well. I felt him remove himself, and position himself behind me so we were spooning.

I was so exhausted that I immediately fell asleep, but just as I was falling asleep I could have sworn I heard Edward say "I love you too."

I woke up the next morning, and I felt someone's arms around me. Then the previous night came rushing back. Oh my god, what did I do. I had sex with Edward. I told him I loved him. I should not have done that. He has a girlfriend. Bad Bella.

It was then I looked at the clock, it read 12:23 pm. SHIT I had a flight to New York in a few short hours. I quickly packed up the last few things I forgot to pack up last night, took a quick shower, and brushed my teeth. When I went back to my room and saw Edward still sleeping there so peacefully, I knew I had to write a note or something. So I grabbed a piece of paper from Alice's printer and a pen and began to write:

I am so sorry about last night Edward. It was just a drunken mistake. I am sorry I could not stick around to tell you this in person, but I have a flight to New York today. I will see you around. I wish the best for you and Tanya.

-Bella

I folded the paper over and wrote his name on it and placed it on the dresser next to the door, hoping he would see it when he woke up. I quickly gabbed all of my stuff and left the man of my dreams sleeping soundly in my bed.

A/N: Ok, so its not all that long. But I have decided I want your input. I could mentally scar Edward, but I wanna know what you would think of that? And then there is of course the sex of the baby. Do people want a boy or a girl? Press that little review button and let me know. For this chapter I want at least 18 reviews, as 37 people have this story on alert.


	4. Without You

Without You

EPOV

I woke up the next morning, completely confused. Where the hell was I? Then the previous night, and all of my resolutions came back. But where was Bella? Then I heard the shower running, and so I figured she was in the shower. I got up and put my boxers on. I went to go check on Bella, seeing if she would like some company. I got out of the room and made my way to the bathroom. Just as I was turning the knob, I heard a screech.

"Don't come in who ever you are. Take whatever you want just leave me alone!" I heard Alice scream from the shower.

"Alice?"

"Edward?"

"Where's Bella?" if she wasn't in the bathroom then where was she?

"She is probably at the airport right now. Why?"

"What are you talking about Alice?" What the hell would she be doing at the airport?

"Yeah she is moving to New York, she got a job at some company there. Her flight is supposed to leave in like 45 minutes. What are you doing here Edward?"

Oh god, she was leaving? After that amazing night? I had to stop her; I needed her here with me. I knew the airport was a half hour drive from here, and maybe if I was lucky I could catch her before her plane took off. I felt a course of adrenaline through my veins. I felt hopeful that I could stop her.

I threw on my pants, put on my shirt not bothering to button it up, and was out the door within a minute. I ran down the stairs of the apartment building, out the door and into my car. I jammed the key into the ignition, and raced away to the airport. I drove as fast as I could without crashing. I was looking down at the clock constantly, worrying that I would be too late, while attempting to convince myself that I had to make it. I had spent to long fawning over her to finally get her and lose her all within a day.

I watched as the time I had ticked down.

40 minutes

38

37

35

32

29

27

Did I mention how much I hate traffic?

26

24

21

20

God damn slow prius drivers!

19

18

ALMOST THERE!!

16

15

I parked my car in the closest space I could find. I ran into the airport, searching for the departures board, as I had no clue where I was suppose to go next. CRAP. There were two different flights going to New York within the next half hour, and I still needed to make it through security. Fortunately they had just opened up a new line to have people go through, and I jumped in to get through, within 5 minutes. I ran to the gate which was closest, which was the one that was leaving in 20 minutes. Once I got to the waiting area, I scanned the crowd looking for her. No luck.

I then ran to the next gate. I was to leave within 3 minutes. Shit. I had to dodge and weave my way through the crowds of people who were waiting to board their planes. I had one minute before the other plane took off. Why didn't I go to this one first? I never thought things through and now I was seriously pissed off with that trait.

I arrived just as the door was closing on the woman with brown hair I would never forget. I had to stop her. "BELLA!" I screamed causing everyone to look at me like I was crazy. Bella however could not hear me. The door was closed tight. I went up to the lady that took the boarding passes. "You have to let me on that plane." I said trying to use what charm I had, but it wasn't working as I was still hysterical. I had been so close.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can not board the plane without a boarding pass." She put an arm in front of me to prevent me from going any further, as she gave a nod to two security men.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are going to have to escort you out." They took me by the arms and lead me out of the airport.

BPOV

I had just exited the bathrooms; I never liked using those toilets on airplanes with the blue water, when I saw a man who looked an awful lot like Edward being escorted out of the airport. I just shook my head and returned to the waiting area as my plane was going to leave in 15 minutes. I thought back to the letter I left Edward. It hurt so much to write those words, and I wished I didn't have to leave. I wish thing would just work out, that he would love me back, but I knew that wouldn't happen. He had a girlfriend, one he had been dating for almost four years now. I just took in as much air as my constricted lungs would allow, and continued on, taking a tissue out of my purse to wipe away the tears.

A/N: I know this is short, but you wanna know why that is? I didn't get the 16 reviews I asked for. I only got 12. It makes me really sad. :'(

So until I have one chapter that gets 16 reviews all chapters will be about this length.

I still want to know if the baby should be a boy or a girl. I already came up with a name if it's a boy. And to those who review I will divulge this secret info. HAHAHA


	5. Truth and Lies

Truth and Lies

EPOV

As soon as I got out of the airport I returned to my car. I did not know where to go; I decided to go back to Alice's apartment. Maybe I could get Bella's cell phone number and call her when she landed. As I drove, my head was lost in thoughts of what I would say to her over the phone. Everything I wanted to say was too powerful to be said over the phone. How could a person persuade another over the phone? I needed Bella to come back. I am sure I could find her a job out here. She could work in my father's company, just as I would to take his place as head of Cullen Industries. She could be my personal assistant, even though I knew Bella would not like that. She would want to be equals, but I could not help but fantasize about the naughty things I would do to her as my secretary.

I arrived at Alice's apartment building, and made my way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Alice called through the door.

"It's me Alice open the door" she opened the door and let me inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I slept with Bella last night." I simply stated "I love her Alice. I need to talk to her; do you have her cell phone number? I want to call her as soon as she lands."

"Yeah, but Edward, do you think that is wise? What about what's her name?"

"Who?"

"Tara, Tamara, Tanya, something like that." Oh, I forgot all about her. I was so caught up with Bella; she was my life now, one where Tanya did not exist.

"I love Bella, I can't be with Tanya anymore. I am going to break up with her. I need to be with Bella." I didn't know how else to explain my need for Bella, she had my heart, and as long as she was gone I felt this emptiness where my heart should be. It was like a black hole, sucking in the rest of my body, and if she did not return soon, I would no longer exist.

"As long as you are sincere about this Edward…"She trailed off as she went of in search of her own phone. She found it in her purse which was resting on the table near the door. She pulled it out and went flipping through her contacts list. "858" I quickly pulled out my phone from my pocket, and started punching in the numbers "352-4597" I added her to my contacts, typing in her name, but that didn't seem to fit, so I typed in something which better represented who she was to me, My Love.

I then wandered into her bedroom, where we had spent the best night of my life. I recalled the night before wondering why there was a packed suitcase on the floor, and then it finally came together. She would be back here soon. I sat on the bed, looking around the room. My eyes came to rest on a piece of paper on her dresser next to the door. I got up to look at it, it had my name on it. I opened it up and read the words to myself.

I am so sorry about last night Edward. It was just a drunken mistake. I am sorry I could not stick around to tell you this in person, but I have a flight to New York today. I will see you around. I wish the best for you and Tanya.

-Bella

Gone was my body. After reading what she wrote, the black hole accelerated sucking up every last inch of me. I fell onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She thought it was a mistake, she never meant those words she said last night. She had been drunk. I took advantage of her. I felt my skin crawl. I felt so disgusted with myself. The best night of my life was a mistake, and not just any mistake, but one fueled by alcohol. I laid my head down on the pillow, inhaling the sent she had left behind. I had to stay away from her, I would not remind her of the mistake we made. I fell asleep as I did not have the strength to keep my eyes open.

BPOV

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since I moved to New York and started working as the administrative assistant to the CEO of Meyer Industries, a woman by the name of Stephanie Meyer. It turns out she just took over the company after her father passed away from a heart attack. It put a lot of stress on her, and she needed someone who would be able to pick up the slack during her time of grieving. So, I was stressed a lot too.

Right now I was sitting on my futon, watching a show called "I didn't know I was pregnant" I thought it was amusing. How could a person not know they were pregnant? This story involved a woman who didn't get her period all the time and she thought she was getting it, but the doctor said it is normal for women to get moderate bleeding while they are pregnant and they often mistake that for their period. It made me think of my last period. I had thought it had been unusually light, but I figured it was just from the stress of working at a new job and the move, because I had been told that those sorts of things could mess up a woman's menstrual cycle. Then the lady they were talking about mentioned the one craving she had, of pickles. I looked down at the pickle spear I was about to put in my mouth, and then to the jar of pickles that was sitting on the side table next to my futon.

I turned off the channel. It was creeping me out. I was not pregnant. There was no way. To get pregnant you had to have sex. Then I remembered the amazing night I had spent with Edward. But we just had sex the one time. I wasn't pregnant. Then I recalled the sex-ed teacher from high school saying it only takes one time to get pregnant.

I decided to go out and get a pregnancy test. I was going to prove myself wrong. There was no way I was pregnant. I walked down the street to the local CVS, made my way to the back where they kept things like condoms and pregnancy tests. I bought a box called first response, which had 3 tests. I paid for it and made my way back to my apartment.

Once I got home I went into the bathroom, to pee on the little stick. I watched as the stick absorbed the fluid, and passed the first line. Then I saw a second line appear. No. This was impossible. I could not be pregnant. I looked at the box. It said that to get the most accurate results to use in the morning. I decided to try again in the morning. In the meantime I thought about what it would mean if I was pregnant with Edward's baby.

It would be good wouldn't it? I would always have a part of Edward with me always. The baby would be a gift, so I would always be able to remember the best night of my life. I fell asleep thinking about the baby that may be growing inside me.

The next morning I woke up, I remembered the pregnancy test I was going to take. I got up and made my way back to the bathroom. I repeated the process I had gone through the night before. Again, a pregnant sign. I got dressed, I had to go to work, thank god it was a Friday, and I would have the rest of the weekend to dwell on the fact that I was pregnant.

As soon as I got to work, I turned on my computer, looking up the number for an obstetrician. Once I found one that looked decent, I called the number and set up an appointment for myself for the next day. I spent the rest of the day thinking about the green eyes bronze haired baby boy. I even started thinking about names.

I was brought out of my daydream by Jacob, my best friend here at the company, he worked in the financing department, but I still was able to see him a lot, and we usually had lunch together.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" I just looked at the clock realizing what time it was.

"Yeah, I was just a bit distracted that's all."

"Oh really? What was so distracting then?" I figured I would end up telling him sooner or later, so I spilled the beans.

"I think I might be pregnant." He just looked at me.

"But who?" Even though he didn't really ask me anything I could tell what he meant.

"Edward" I said simply.

"That guy you had a crush on for years? I didn't know you guys had been intimate."

"Yeah, it was a one night stand thing the night before I moved out here." I let out a sigh. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to confirm it."

"Would you want me to go with you, for like support?"

"Would you? I could really use a friend right now. I can't tell the father, because he is in a serious relationship with another woman, and I don't know who else I could ask for help."

"Yeah of course Bella, I am your best friend, and what else are best friends for?" I really did not deserve Jacob as a friend. He was too good for me. But somehow I did not feel so scared about the appointment tomorrow.

A/N: I decided to be nice and write an extra long chapter. But you guys are going to have to start pulling your weight around here. I WANT MY REVIEWS!! They make me happy. To everyone who reviews I will let them have an hour alone with our Sexy Edward, or Supportive Jacob, whichever you prefer.


	6. Results

BPOV

Ok, I will get through this. Jacob will be there, and everything will be fine. What's the worst that could happen? I already think I am pregnant. Then I thought back to last night when I did research on all the things that could go wrong. I felt suddenly ill. Then the buzzer rang.

I pressed the button to talk "Who is it?"

"You know who I am Bella now get your butt down here so you don't miss your appointment." I heard Jacob say through the intercom.

"Alright, I'll be right down." I grabbed my purse, and left after locking the door. Once I got down, I made to get into my truck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a minute. You are not going anywhere in that deathtrap. Not while I am around. Get in." I reluctantly got into his car, knowing that it was not any safer than my own car.

"Do you even know where your going?" I asked as he pulled out of his parking space.

"Ummm, I figured you would be able to tell me where to go…." Figures. He wants to drive even though he has no clue where to go. So I directed him to the obstetrician's office a 15 minute drive away. I signed in at the front desk, and then took a seat next to Jacob. I started filling out all the paperwork I had been given. I hated these things, I felt like I was filling in the same information over and over again. I was almost done filling it all out, when my name was called. I handed over what I managed to complete, and followed the nurse, with Jacob following behind me.

The nurse showed me into the room. Jacob sat down on the extra seat, while the nurse took my weight and height along with my blood pressure. "Alright, the doctor will be with you shortly, you just need to get into this dressing gown." She passed me a paper gown.

"Alright Jacob, get out while I change." I opened up the door.

"Can't you just pull the curtain? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before." I was so pissed by his comment I just grabbed his shirt and forced him out of the room. I then quickly shut and locked the door so he could not come back in. I immediately heard the door knob rattle. I just smiled to myself, and changed out of my clothes. I got into the paper dress, and opened the door, so Jacob could come back in. Unfortunately Jacob was leaning up against the door, and so when I opened it he fell back on top of me, bringing us both crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry Bella, are you ok?" Jacob jumped off me, and then leaned over me to help me up.

"Yeah Jacob, I'm fine." I reached to take his hand and get up. We then each took a seat, myself on the table, while Jacob returned to his original seat. We just sat there in awkward silence. After a few minutes the doctor finally came in. I was becoming a bit more anxious.

"Hello Isabella," she shook my hand and then turned to Jacob. "You must be Mr. Swan." And she shook his hand too.

"Oh, no. He is not my husband. He is just a very good friend who came for support."

"So he is not the father?" The doctor asked.

"No, no he's not." I said simply stating the truth.

"Alright then, I am going to have to take some blood, which will be sent to the lab for analysis. Then I am going to have to do a vaginal inspection." She said while she got out a needle. God. I can't stand the smell of blood. I will just have to hold my breath if it gets to be too much. She strapped a rubber elastic around my arm, and started feeling for a good vein. Then she stuck the needle in my arm and started taking blood. I started counting back from 10. Then it was done.

"I will be right back, I just need to get this to the lab." She left for a minute, then was right back and took out what looked like a vibrator. She handed me a paper sheet, while she pulled out the stirrups out of the table. I automatically put my feet into them and covered myself with the sheet. She squirted some gel onto the vibrator, and turned on this television-ish machine.

"Alright just lay back and try to relax." She said as she put her hand over my abdomen, and then shoved the vibrator into my vagina. Fuck that thing is cold. She moved it around a little, while looking at the machine. "Yes, it looks like you are pregnant." She took her hand off my abdomen and turned the screen to face me, then pointed to a little flickering on the screen. "That's the baby's heartbeat. It looks like you aren't that far along, about four weeks, but the blood tests will tell allow me to be more accurate." I looked at the screen, and tears started to fall down my cheek. I was defiantly pregnant; with Edward's baby. My hand automatically went down to touch my abdomen. If I couldn't have Edward at least I could have a part of him, always. The tears started falling down my face faster.

"Are you alright Bella?" Jacob asked from my side, noticing the amount of tears that had fallen down my face.

"It's so beautiful Jacob. I am going to have a baby." My heart started hurting again. It had not hurt this much since I had to leave Edward, but this was a more pleasant pain, a joyful pain.

The doctor pressed a button on the machine which printed out a picture of the baby. Then removed the vibrator from between my legs and wiped it off. "Well that was it. The blood analysis should be done, so I will just go pick that up, and I will meet you in my office down the hall." And with that she left.

I was holding the picture in my hand. I was already completely in love with the little person growing inside myself. I had never wanted to get pregnant like this, but I had never expected to be having Edward's baby, which allowed me to dismiss all plans I ever had for myself. I only looked up when I heard the door close again, and I realized that Jacob had left the room so I could change. I reluctantly put down the picture and put my clothes back on. I then opened the door and stood back, in case Jacob was leaning against the door again. He wasn't he was leaning against the wall this time. I guess he learned his lesson. I grabbed my purse and put the picture of my baby in it, and then made my way down the hall to the doctor's office.

Once inside I took a seat while Jacob took the seat next to me. "So you are really happy about all of this?"

"Yeah I am. It is nice to know I will always have a piece of Edward, something to remind me of the wonderful night we spent together." I turned to look from my abdomen to face Jacob.

"Okay, I've been thinking. You're gonna try to raise this kid on your own. Edward is a very decent guy."

"He's a great guy."

"I know. My point is I'm you guy."

"What?"

"I'm your guy. I love you like a sister. And I wanna help you in whatever way I can. If you wanna move in together, I am here for you. And for the baby in whatever role you need." He took my hand in his, and held it tight.

"Thank you Jacob, I love you too. Like a brother." I gave him a wide smile. It was then that the doctor came in.

"Alright Ms. Swan. I have your results here, and it looks like the baby was conceived about three and a half weeks ago." She said while flipping through the papers, as she sat down. "The baby seems to be healthy. I am going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, along with a list of foods to avoid while pregnant." She handed me a few pieces of paper. "Do you have any questions or concerns at this point?" I shook my head no. "Alright then, you should make an appointment for a month from now on your way out, and if you have any questions or concerns before your next appointment don't hesitate to call." She got up and made her way to the door. I laughed once she was gone.

"What's so funny Bella?" Jacob turned to look at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing, I just thought it was funny how she sat down for about one minute." I then got up and made my way out of the office. I talked to the receptionist to make an appointment, and then Jacob drove me home. I gained a lot of things today; I got a baby, a real and true friend, two things which are invaluable.

A/N: I got this one review that I thought was really stupid, telling me not to be so forceful with reviews, and I need to be patient, and doesn't like to be told to review for another chapter. Well fuck you if you don't like being told to review, then don't review. I can do what ever I want, as this is my story.

I am sorry that this took so long, I got distracted by this really long story that I got really into, and that just took me out of my grove. So here is the chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed, I also wanted to say I have no clue what happens during a first appointment, I took that stuff from what I've seen in movies, also there was a conversation in there I took from Bones that I watched last night. I love Bones. Lol. REVIEW, and then I will give you all your own little Edward babies. :D


	7. 14 Weeks Later

14 Weeks later

BPOV

It had been fourteen weeks since my first appointment. Now I was going to find out the sex of the baby. This time I was going on my own. I was so excited. I already had a feeling that the baby would be a boy. Whenever I pictured him in my mind I saw him with his father's green eyes, and little bronze hairs growing out of his little head. However I needed to go to work first. Ugh.

Work was not so terrible, but when I knew what was waiting for me at the end of the day, the hours couldn't go by fast enough. I was working, do as much as I could to show how valuable an employee I was. By the time lunch rolled around I was exhausted.

Jacob stopped by my desk so we could go get lunch at our regular place. It was really nice; I had one of those counters that went along the window. They served breakfast and lunch, and it was all really good stuff. Jacob and I stepped inside and looked at the menu, I had an idea of what I wanted, but maybe if I saw the list again, something else might become more appealing. Just then my phone rang. I quickly to look at the caller ID. It was Alice. Oh my fucking god. I answered it, because I did not know what else to do.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone unsure of what this conversation would be about.

"Bella! Oh my god! The most amazing thing just happened!" Alice cried into the phone.

"What?"

"Jasper and I were out to lunch, and then just out of the blue he knelt down and proposed! Can you believe it?! I am getting married! You have to be my maid of honor."

"I don't know about that Alice, I just started my new job recently, and I couldn't really do a good job of being your maid of honor all the way out here." I said trying to reason with her. There was no way I could walk down the aisle eight months pregnant.

"You won't have to do anything. You will just need to come out here like a week before the wedding, everything else I can handle."

"I don't know Alice…"

"Please please please please please please….."

"When is it? Have you even considered a date?" Her persistence beginning to wear on me.

"We have already decided to have it on the anniversary of our first date, June 21st." I remembered their first date, the last day of school of our sophomore year. I would no longer be pregnant by that time. I guess I could do that, but what would I do about my baby. How could I explain him to Alice, and Edward, I would most likely see him again, and he would see the baby. However Alice was my best friend, I had to be there for her. I had no idea what to do. I would just figure that out later, Alice was like my sister, and things will hopefully work themselves out.

"Alright Alice, I will do it." I finally gave into her request.

"Really! That's great! I love you so much Bella! So how have you been? I haven't spoken to you since you left. What have you been up to? How has work been going?"

"I am good, I haven't been up to much. Work is really good, I love my job, my boss is really nice, I couldn't have asked for a better one. I have made a new friend, Jacob. He works in the building, and has been really helping me adjust to living out here on the east coast."

"That is great. I am glad you are adjusting well."

"How is Edward?" I couldn't help but ask, I had to know how the father of my baby was, and knowing that keeping him in the dark about this was the right decision.

"He is good" I could tell Alice's voice was a little off.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Sort of, he was really depressed for a few days after you left. Now he seems to be back to his usual self." So his life has gone back to normal, that kind of hurt, I wanted him to be happy, but I also wanted to hear that he was somewhat broken like I was. If he had been I would have called him. Well, probably not called, but emailed him, trying to get back into contact with him, talk to him about what happened the night before I left, and how we had created a miracle.

"That's good, well I have to go Alice. Call me when you have your wedding details hammered out." I said as my stomach started grumbling.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." With that I pressed the end button on my phone, and resumed looking at the menu.

The rest of the afternoon was spent thinking about Edward, and what he was doing now. About the girl he had been seeing last time I had seen him. I wondered if he was still seeing her, if he was happy with her. Then I would look down at his baby I was carrying, at least if I didn't have his heart, I could at least have his baby, a part of the man I have loved since I knew what love was.

When the time came around for me to leave, a little before five, to get to my doctor's appointment, I popped my head into my boss' office and told her I was leaving. She wished me good luck and would be crossing her fingers for a boy, also requesting me to bring in pictures the next day. I agreed and went to gather my stuff up and headed out the door.

Once I arrived in the waiting room and signed in, sitting there waiting for my name to be called, there were butterflies the size of, well I don't know but they felt huge. I could not wait to find out the sex of the baby growing inside me. I had already thought of a name if it was a boy, Edward Jacob Swan and Alicia Edwina Swan if it was a girl. I thought it would only be right if Edward's name was in there somewhere, and then the names of my best friend's Alice and Jacob.

Once my name was called it, seemed as though the butterflies had grown even bigger, if that were possible, and I followed the nurse into one of the rooms. She took my blood pressure, and took my weight, and all of the other vitals. She told me I was well within normal range for how far along I was. She then gave me a gown to change into and told me the doctor would be with me shortly.

As soon as she left I got undressed and put on the gown. I then sat on the table, and looked around the room, focusing on the one which showed the different stages of pregnancy. I looked at the stage I should be at, it reminded me of the child psychology class I had taken as an elective in college, and the video of the different stages of pregnancy. I remembered how much pain the lad had seemed to be in. I had vowed from that day if I was to ever have a baby, I would have an epidural.

Just then the doctor came in. "So are you ready to see your baby?" she asked as she started preparing the ultrasound machine, and took out the goop that would be squeezed onto my belly.

"Yep" I responded. I was as ready as I would ever be. The doctor began using the machine looking for the baby until she finally got him up on the monitor. She showed him to me and I felt just as happy about him as I had when I first saw him on that monitor.

"So you are finally far enough along that we can tell the sex of the baby, would you like to know the sex?" She asked still looking at the monitor.

"Yes" I said a little to enthusiastically. The doctor just smiled and started pointing at the screen.

"That there is the penis." I was having a boy. I knew it, like it had never even been a question. I mean it didn't really matter if it was a boy or a girl as long as it was healthy, but truly I really wanted a boy, who would be just like his father. Tears started running down my cheek, looking at the picture of my little Edward Jacob. I could not wait to hold him, watch him grow into an amazing man, just like his father.

A/N: Ok, so that person reviewed again.. kinda pissing me off, but also making me laugh. She is "giving advice" saying that I am too demanding for reviews, and that my comments about her were "uncalled for and disrespectful" because she is 35. Well I am 22, so what? But then I found it funny because, every other reviewer supported me telling me how it is nice of me taking my time to write, and that they do the same thing when they write. I mean that's why I do it, because back years ago, when I first started reading I saw people demanding reviews, in a fun joking manor. I also found it funny because the woman wrote the review as an explanation of what she said before, directed to the other readers. LMAO isn't the review meant for the writer? Then why is she calling me "she"? WTF I have serious concerns that this lady doesn't know how fan fiction works.

On another note, I am sorry it has taken soo long for me to update, even more so that I would not even have updated this soon if my power had not gone out, which resulted in the loss of internet, and television, leaving me with nothing else to do. However I promise to update sooner next time. I love all you people who reviewed!


	8. Wet Day Dream

Wet Day Dream

Ok, new chapter, sorry it took so long. My laptop broke and it took like two weeks to get fixed. Well here is the chapter full of lemony tartness.

EPOV

_Bella was sitting on the couch in my office. Wearing a short pencil skirt, and a short sleeved blue blouse, her legs were crossed and I could see up her skirt to her black panties. Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to see what kind they were. I was already hard as a rock. She was tapping her pen on her bottom lip, and I couldn't help but lick mine. _

"_I see you have time open on Friday Mr. Cullen, at 2:45. You could meet with them then." We were going over my schedule for the week. She looked so amazing sitting there, on my couch, where I could so easily take her. She then un crossed her legs and then re crossed them. My desire then over powered all other instincts; I got up from my desk and walked over to her, sitting beside her on my couch. I lifted my hand brushing the strand of hair that escaped the ponytail that held back the rest of her hair. Feeling the touch of her cheek beneath my fingers sent so much electricity through my body. I leaned in seeing the lust reflecting in her big brown eyes. _

"_Bella?" I whispered._

"_Yes Mr. Cullen?" It was a breathy moan that escaped her lips, I could see the moisture that accumulated on her lips. She turned her head down in embarrassment. _

"_Call me Edward."_

"_Yes, Edward?" Her eyes lifted upward and met with mine. I decided to end the conversation then, and move in for the kill. I pushed my lips up against her. They were the sweetest thing I have ever tasted, just as I remembered from that drunken night three months ago. She kissed me back with the same amount of passion I put into the kiss. Then Bella took it one step further, lacing her hands through my hair, and so I put my hands around her neck and back trying to get her as close as me as possible. I felt her breasts push against my chest, which caused me to moan in delight. _

_I then decided to move things further; I grabbed her waist pulling her on top of me so she was straddling me. That caused her skirt to ride up to her waist, and I could see her underwear clearly now, it was a black thong. I could feel her wetness seeping through my pants. I groaned again. But then Bella took it to a whole new level when she started grinding on me. I was kissing her all over, her neck her ear, every inch my lips could touch. _

_I finally had enough, I had to have her. I flipped us over, grabbing onto her thong, tearing it off. The same time Bella made to take off my belt, but she was fumbling with it. I decided to help by quickly removing my pants and boxers. I lifted her legs up, and she locked them around my waist. I quickly thrust myself in, her pussy was as tight and wet as I recalled. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. I started feeling her up over her blouse, while I started up a slow rhythm, gradually building speed. I needed this release so bad. I quickened my pace. All too soon I came in Bella, while screaming her name, while she screamed mine. _

RING. RING. RING.

Shit. I had another wet dream. This was the fifth time this had happened since that night, and I had learned to bring a spare pair of boxers and pants in my closet. I let the phone ring, my secretary would get it. I grabbed the clothes from my closet and took them into my private bathroom. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella since that night. I wished I could be with her, but I knew that she didn't want me. After that night I returned to Tanya, not telling her about what had happened. I was always depressed, and I couldn't even have sex with Tanya, I just couldn't help comparing her to Bella. She was getting really angry about it, and I wondered if I just proposed like everyone wanted me to, that she would leave me alone about it.

I have just been in so much pain, that I can't seem to focus on much of anything, which causes me to be drowsy, as I can't sleep at night next to Tanya, which then results in my Bella fantasies. I was thinking about her almost all the time, mostly in the shower, where the result of my fantasies would wash down the drain.

My life sucked. I was twenty two, was the CEO of my father's company, and I was completely heartbroken. I stepped back out of the bathroom after cleaning myself up, only to hear the intercom go off. I answered "Yes Miss Stanley?"

"That was your sister on the phone Mr. Cullen. She wants you to call her back as soon as possible so she can discuss your tux for the wedding."

"Alright, thank you Miss Stanley." I ended the call, and picked up the receiver, and began dialing my sister's phone number.

"Edward! I need to set up a time for you to get your tux fitted. As the best man I need you to look good when you walk my maid of honor down the aisle."

"Oh? And who would be the maid of honor that I would look shabby next to?"

"Bella Swan, didn't I already tell you this?" FUCK.

"No Alice. No you didn't." My throat was closing up. I didn't know if I could speak anymore.

"Yes, well I thought you two hit it off so well at that party, and Bella is my best friend…"

"So she has already agreed to being your maid of honor?"

"Yeah, she seemed kinda nervous though. She also asked about you."

"She did? What did she say?" My voice picked up immediately, my heart starting to heal slightly.

"Oh, I can't remember exactly, just how you were I think. I told her you were doing ok." My heart broke apart again. She didn't really care about me. I had to tell myself to stop thinking about her, she did not love me.

"Alright, well I should have some time on Saturday, so whenever you are free…"

"How is 1 p.m. for you?"

"Fine Alice. I will see you then." I hung up the phone. I now had a problem, how was I going to survive seeing Bella at the wedding now I was sure she had no romantic feelings for me.

Ok you got your chapter. Now I have decided to answer all questions/ comments that deserve a response. I also want to know what you guys think of a new story I thought up to write after this one is over. It's set in 1918, Edward and Bella are neighbors in Chicago. Bella's parents don't like Edward because they think he will leave Bella to fight in the war once he turns eighteen. So Bella and Edward have a secret relationship.

did bella hear him say i love you?

ME: Yes, but she was half asleep so she thought it was a dream.

No Jacob as the middle name?? Totally should go for something cuter like Jayden or Jackson.

ME: I am sorry it has to be Jacob, it is important for later chapters.

Blazin' Balls On Fire Batman

ME: LMAO, I am reading a story where the author says that at the end of every chapter.

Lol, Edwina. Your kidding, right?

ME: Well I knew it would be a boy, and I wanted the baby to be named after Edward either way and that was the closest girl name.

when will Bella and edward meet again!!?

ME: Not until the wedding, it is going to be a lot of confusion. It is also going to be fun.


End file.
